Right Next Door
by Kickfan23
Summary: Jack Brewer wanting to find the 'right one'. Never expected to be his next door neighbor, Kim Crawford./ " I've spent all my life wanting to find the 'right one'. But I now know who it is, she's been living Right Next Door.".../ Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

He was bored. Too bored for his liking. Sure he was happy for his friend, Jerry Martinez, that he got married to Grace Adkins. That reason left him _alone, _No not the way he was sitting right now, His friends finally tied the knot and he was the only one who wasn't. Jack Brewer was the only one in his group of friends who wasn't in a serious relationship, or at least in a relationship.

He wasn't quite ready to do so, He had a certain way of finding his "soul mate" as his friends would say. he needed time to find the right one, He didn't want to end up with one of those surgically enhanced mascara clowns. He wanted to find the right one, and he was determined to do so.

" Yo Jack why don't you get outta that lame chair and have some fun?" Jerry spoke as he stumbled across his table. Jack shook his head.

" Nah I'm fine"

" What kind of best man are you?" Jerry asked as he drank some champagne.

Jack shrugged, " I don't know" Milton, Eddie, and Jack's old sensei Rudy showed up and tugged on both of his arms, until he stood up. The trio of friends pushed him out onto the dance floor. He shook his head.

" Your just not in the mood are ya?" Eddie asked.

" No, he's just, what the hipsters say these days outta whack and gotta dig the music" His sensei Rudy spoke.

" He's just being stressed" Milton piped in.

" Guys you're making a big deal out of nothing" Jack said.

" No we're not" Rudy said as he and Eddie both nodded.

Jack rolled his eyes.

" You're like a Rubix cube" Milton said. Jack was a rubix cube. Hard and difficult to solve. A mystery that takes a long time until you finally solved it all.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. " Ladies and gentlemen, I'll be spinning the last song so gentlemen grab a special lady and head your way to the dancefloor" The DJ said.

" That's my cue" Jack said to his friends. They looked at him and nodded. They waved their goodbyes and Jack made his way out of the after party. He waved goodbye to Jerry and the rest of his friends' wives. They waved in response and made their way to the dancefloor.

Jack unlocked his truck and got in. He He began driving, with his hands gripped to the steering wheel. He stopped at a red light and slowly began dozing off, usually at this hour he would be asleep, but since it was his best friend's wedding...

***BEEEP!***

A car honked behind of him, he jolted up and looked around. He looked forward and a saw a green light. He began driving again, and shook off the sleep. He managed to get home without sleeping in the middle of it. He fumbled with the house key on his car key, he found the car key, but dropped them. He groaned and bent down to pick them up. When he stood up he caught a glimpse of a house next door, that said SOLD in big bold letters on the FOR SALE sign stake.

" Wonder when they're moving in" Jack whispered as he opened the door. He went into his room and got dressed in his sleepwear. His body face-planted in the soft mattress and soon he was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>* BEEP BEEP-* <strong>Jack's hand stretched out and slammed the snooze button. " Another day" Jack said to himself and pushed himself up. He looked at the alarm clock Thursday 10/23/14 7:15 AM. His hand rubbed his face and got out of bed. He pulled out a red polo shirt, some jeans, and some converse, and went to the bathroom to freshen up. After Jack showered he pulled on his clothes, and began brushing his teeth. He combed his hair and ran his hand through his hair, to keep it evenly tousled.

He walked out of his room and put a frozen Hot Pocket in the microwave and prepared his lunch. When he finished the microwave timer dinged. He took out the Hot Pocket. He looked at his watch, 7:47. Perfect timing, he tossed away his garbage and walked to his backyard porch.

He squatted down and opened the bag of Pedigree dog food, he scooped some kibble in the round bowl. He whistled and a border collie appeared. The dog jumped up and pawed his stomach, " Down Shep, Down!" the dog obeyed and got petted. " I'll see you soon" He whispered and walked back inside.

Jack grabbed the white lab coat and tossed it on him. He grabbed his _keys_ and quickly walked outside. He got in his truck and put the key in the ignition. He began driving and ignored the U-HAUL trucks pulling over next door.

* * *

><p><em>" Good Morning everyone! It is Thursday-" <em> Kim Crawford's hand slowly met up with the alarm clock. She tapped her finger on the snooze button repeatedly until the radio station was silenced. She got up and stretched. She took a quick glance at the clock, 6:00 AM. She hadn't planned to wake up this early, but the U-HAUL people kept insisting on 'how services would be full later in the day'.

She picked out all her clothes and walked out of her room and into the bathroom. After she showered and got dressed, she brushed her teeth and her hair. She walked out of the bathroom and around the box-filled maze and managed to get the last Pop Tart in the box, that was sitting on the table.

As she finished her small breakfast a hard knock was heard. Kim opened the door. " Hi I'm coming from U-HAUL" A man said and pointed at the truck behind him. Kim nodded and opened the door wide enough for him to enter. In half an hour all of the boxes were loaded and soon they were both on the road.

Kim decided to move to the small town of Seaford which held her new job as a physician. Seaford was close to where she lived. Hopefully, she'll get there in no time.

**~ An hour later~**

She pulled up behind the truck and stared at her new home. A new start, a new life. As she got out, the same guy and his partner got out and quickly opened the hatch behind the truck. " Don't worry this won't take long" One of the men said. _'Hopefully'_ She thought.

* * *

><p>" Everything seems to be fine, Mittens will have her kittens in about 3 more weeks" Jack said and gently rubbed his thumb against the cat's head. Mrs. Keith looked at Jack and nodded. Jack carefully handed Mittens back to her owner.<p>

" Alright, thank you" Mrs. Keith thanked the vet and left the office.

Jack was a vet, he had grown a long passion for animals ever since his father, Adam Brewer, opened 'Freedom Run'. After four years in college he took an extra four years in college to become a vet.

After a few more patients, the receptionist walked in his office telling Jack it was his lunch hour. He nodded as he washed his hands and left his office. He walked outside and went inside his truck. He looked at the passenger's seat where his lunch usually is. He sighed, " Great." His hand reached in his coat's pocket and pulled out his keys. He started up his car and drove back home. His truck pulled up in the driveway.

He got out, but saw that his new next door neighbor was already moving in. When he saw, in his own words, a beautiful honey blonde haired young woman emerge from the house. His heart literally stopped. He was awestruck, he couldn't believe this was his _neighbor_! The woman stopped to give Jack a wave and a smile. He waved and smiled in response. The woman approached him, but she held onto something.

" Hi... is this your dog?" She asked as she held onto Shep's red collar. Wordlessly Jack nodded as he took over the collar.

" Yeah sorry about that, he probably slipped under a hole he made." Jack managed to reply. " Anyways, I'm Jack Brewer, you?"

" Kim Crawford" She replied. The two shook hands and shared a strange warmth when they touched.

" Yeah I gotta go, I'll see you soon" Jack said. Before he went to his home, " Oh and one more thing if you're interested we could get coffee if you want" Jack said.

Kim bit her lip, " I'll think about it" Jack nodded and entered his home.

What happened at the moment he did not know. He asked out his neighbor, somebody he barely knows! He wasn't in a relationship so what was the problem? Nothing at all, because the moment he asked, it felt...good.

Maybe his search for the 'right' one was coming to an end, but would have a long time in order for it to happen.

He will make it happen...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I present to you my new story, Right Next Door. So tell me what do you think? Good, Bad, Yes, No, Maybe?<strong>

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything, I don't own any products mentioned here, All credit goes to Nicholas Sparks and his book The Choice for this story's idea.**

**BTW- Shep will have a purpose here, just wait later in the story. They're all 26.**

**Question of The Day: Can you survive living without your phones? I'm phoneless person, so I just wanna know. But if you're a phoneless person do you think everyone is even without their phones?**

**Food of The Day- Tacos! :D**

**Song of The Day- Like a Drum by Guy Sebastian.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_What just happened?_ Kim pondered. She got asked out by, in her own words, a very handsome neighbor. Although he looked like a delight to be with, she didn't know what to tell him. She had to tell him that she had a _boyfriend_, Brody Carlson. Brody was currently out-of-town on a business trip so he couldn't really be there to help Kim move in. To be honest Kim wanted to move in with Brody. She felt she was ready, but she supposed he wasn't ready yet.

Her thought's went back to Jack's _invitation_. Invitation seemed to have a more 'proper' tone to the situation.

She sighed, maybe if she said yes she'd have a friend to introduce her to the town.

If she said no she'd have to stay at her house and leave it when necessary... which made her sound like a loner and a sore loser.

She wasn't sure what to do, what if he tried to kiss her at the end of the _friendly outing_?

What if he didn't?

Kim sighed, even the thought made her have a bunch of 'what if's?'. When she saw him come out, she opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her. " Don't worry you don't have to reply until you're sure" Jack said.

Kim closed her mouth and nodded, " Okay" Jack smiled before he waved goodbye and got in his truck. She sighed in relief after his truck drove off. She didn't have to give Jack an immediate response, but she wanted to...

" sorry to interrupt, but uh your already packed in" The U-HAUL man spoke as he walked outside.

Kim looked up and nodded, " Thanks" the man nodded as he gave his partner a signal and the duo entered the truck.

She walked inside. Her sofa, the mattress, and the furniture were the only things placed. Before she talked to Jack, she gave the men instructions on where to put her furniture and such. They did as she followed so that only left her to put the rest of her belongings. By the time it was 6:08 she already put her fine china in, her clothes in her room's closet, dress her mattress with sheets, and you get the point.

She noticed her Jack's truck roll in by the time she finished. She thought if he had a girlfriend why would he ask her out? Then again he wouldn't have if he wasn't single. What if he was cheating on the poor woman? What if he was single?

She sighed, she was going back to 'what if's?' She leaned back against the couch and rubbed her temples. She peeked at the window that exposed Jack's backyard which was going to be her temporary TV as of today.

She saw him sitting on a lounge chair on the deck, sipping on Pepsi while reading a book under the porch light. His dog trotted up to him and placed a red tennis ball in his lap. Jack put the book down for a second and picked up the ball. He moved the ball left to right, and Shep got excited. Jack threw the ball and the dog went chasing after it.

After several more throws Jack got up rubbed his dog's belly and went inside.

Her mind slowly crawled back to Jack's invitation.

Hopefully, he'd forget...

Right?

* * *

><p>It was 9:35 on a Friday morning. Kim was brewing a pot of coffee. She peeked out the window, and saw a shirtless Jack come out of his home with a red leash on his left wrist which was connected to Shep. A band attached to his bicep that had his Iphone play music. She couldn't help but sneak a quick peek. She was mesmerized by his well-built body. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She mentally slapped herself. She couldn't be thinking of Jack in <em>that sort of way<em>. Besides she had Brody...

She saw Jack beginning to jog, and wondered where he would jog. By the time she finished breakfast Jack was back. A few minutes later, she saw him come out with a surfboard tucked under his armpit and put it at the back of his truck.

She heard his engine rattle and soon it roared to life. _As if the man wasn't active enough... _She thought. Her mind couldn't help but wonder if this is what he did every Friday.

* * *

><p>After his usual Friday morning jog he went inside his house, to go put on a worn out shirt and his surfboard. On Friday's Jack never works. His father wasn't retired yet and filled in for him.<p>

He walked outside and tossed his surfboard in his truck. When he started his car his engine rattled and when it did he couldn't help but look over to his left. He wondered what Kim was doing, he sighed he barely knows her... yet he feels a strange connection.

His engine stopped struggling and soon he was on the road. He managed to park in the crowded parking lot of Seaford's beach. He got out and traded his shirt for his surfboard. He put on some sunblock and walked on the small sand dunes and got to the water. A few surfers, that Jack knew, waved at him before paddling off. Somehow his mind didn't seem too interested in the waves like it usually was when he did this. Instead, his mind kept thinking of Kim. Then it went to thinking about her answer to his question.

That was basically what Jack thought about all through out the afternoon. His mind managed to get him to surf but at the same time it made him think about Kim.

It was about 4:46 PM when got back. A little bit sun tanned, but he didn't seem to mind. Considering his thoughts were still about her answer.

What if she said no? Would things get awkward later on?

What if she said yes? Would he finally have a girlfriend? Would his search for the 'right one' end?

He shook his head. There was a lot of 'what if's?' and he knew he couldn't get around it without thinking about 'what if's?' Shep bolted through the dog door with a tennis ball in his mouth. Jack sighed and Shep cocked his head as if saying _' What? I greeted you so can't I have a game of fetch in return?' _

" Sorry boy but not right now" Jack said as he walked to his storage room to stash his surfboard away. Shep followed him and whined. Jack sighed. " Okay" He grabbed the ball opened the door to his backyard and threw the ball. After three more times Shep decided to sleep in the shade.

Jack closed the door and pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. His phone started ringing he pulled it out and answered.

" Hello?"

_" Hey! How's it going?" _A familiar voice responded.

" Hey Marissa, Nothin' much" Jack replied to his younger sister.

_" Sure..."_ Marissa wryly replied. _" so you and the guys still up for a game of cards tonight?"_

" Yeah" Jack said.

_" I'll be there say... 6:00-ish? Have dinner ready!" _Marissa said and hung up.

Jack rolled his eyes at his sister. He pressed the END button on his phone and slipped it back in his pocket. He looked at his watch. 5:08. He decided to take a shower to get all the ocean salt out of his hair. He dressed in worn out orange shirt and beige shorts.

He walked out of his room and prepared to make spaghetti. It was fast and simple. He paused for a moment and looked over at Kim's house.

What in the world could she be doing right now?

* * *

><p>Kim was flipping channels from her TV since Direct TV sent a guy to help her install her cable. She saw the familiar grey truck pull over the driveway next door. Jack emerged and got his surfboard out of the back of the truck. At this time of hour she thought he'd be back at 12 or something. It made her think that he had a girlfriend, then she thought he might've gone out to do a different sport or whatever.<p>

Kim decided to water her small rose bushes outside. She saw a car pull over a woman possibly 21 or something walked her way to Jack's porch. She knocked on Jack's door. Jack opened the door to her and greeted her with a hug.

She felt disappointed in a way, It could be his sibling or something. The small eerie feeling crawled up to her that it could be his girlfriend. Two more cars came to his home. Three men walked to Jack's house, he greeted them and welcomed them to his home. Jack spotted Kim and waved at her.

He stepped off his porch and crossed her lawn. " Hey"

" hey" she replied.

" My sister, my friends, and I were gonna play cards, I was wondering if you wanna join us?" He asked.

Before she could reply her phone rang. She answered.

_" Hey Kim! It's Brody!"_...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people yes I know this is the fastest I could ever update a story! Anyways I wanna thank you for putting me in this motivation because on the first day of this story I had 7 reviews. That's a lot of reviews in one day for me and it progressed so thank you!<strong>

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything and I don't own any products that pop up here.**

**BTW- I forgot to tell you they all kinda look like season 3... just to make that clear.**

**Question of The Day- Have you've played Five Nights At Freddy's? If you've never heard of it, it's a horror game where animatronics come to life at night and try to stuff you in a suit. The only way to survive is to check the cameras and close the doors in the office so they wont come and get you. Sounds boring?... yeah it's not, it's a really good game.**

**Food of The Day- pancakes!**

**Song of The Day- Don't You Worry Child/ Who's Going To Save The World mash-up by Penatonix.**

**Until next Time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's face paled a little. " If this is a bad time I think I should go" Jack said and pointed to his home. He backed up a little only to have Kim grab his wrist.

_" So how's it going?" _Brody asked. Kim gulped.

" It's going fine, you?" Kim replied, her grip tightened on Jack's wrist. Jack looked down at the grass. He pretended not to here the conversation, but couldn't help but do the opposite.

_" things are fine, Just called up to see if things were fine" _Brody said.

" Thanks that's really sweet" Kim said but her stomach was twisted and her voice was shaky.

_" Are you sure? You sound like you're sick or something" _Brody inquired.

" Yes things are fine, no need to worry" Kim assured. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the exact truth.

_" Oh... Okay. Well listen I'm not coming back until 2 or 3 weeks, some other thing popped up and I have to take care of it" _Brody said.

" Okay... well I'll see you soon" Kim said.

_" Alright bye"_ Brody said.

" Bye" Kim replied and hung up quickly. She looked at Jack and Jack looked at her. There was some sort of disappointment in his eyes. " That was my-"

" Your boyfriend?" Jack asked. Kim nodded and looked down as if she were ashamed of herself. She let go of his wrist.

" I'm sorry" Kim said.

Jack put his forefinger under Kim's chin lifted her head up, so she can look at him. Her cheeks quickly sported a blush. " Don't be, it's normal trust me" He smiled. " So are you going to join us for cards or?..." Jack asked.

" I don't know" Kim said.

" if you don't want to it's okay no pressure" Jack said. Kim nodded. " If you want to join us just knock" He turned back and walked to his house. She turned off the hose, because each rose bush was overlapping with water. She began weighing her options if she wanted to join or not. She sighed, not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>" So who was that lover boy?" Marissa asked him with a smirk.<p>

" My next door neighbor" Jack replied.

" Mhmm sure, she looks like she's your girlfriend" Marissa said. His cheeks tinted a light pink .

" Shut up, she's not my girlfriend" Jack barked.

" Sure..."

" Listen I-"

" Okay, okay! Let's not do anything too rash" Milton jumped in the conversation.

" Yeah Milton's right! are we gonna play poker or not?" Eddie asked while shuffling the deck. Everyone nodded and sat down at Jack's table.

After a few rounds, it was up to Jack and Marissa. " Let's make a deal lover boy" Marissa said and looked at Jack. Jack nodded motioning for Marissa to continue. " You think you have good cards right? Well, I think I have good cards too." Marissa continued.

" Yeah and?" Jack asked.

" If I win you'll have to ask out your neighbor, on an actual date" Marissa said.

Jack opened his mouth, " I can't do that"

" Why not?" Marissa asked.

Jack gulped a little, " She has a boyfriend"

The room was silent and everyone stared at Jack. The silence made Jack uncomfortable and Marissa sensed it.

" Yeah right you're just trying to escape this fate"

Jack shook his head, " I'm not" His expression was serious.

" Well this is awkward" Milton said and pretended to take interest in his cards.

" I... uh" Marissa stuttered. Jack raised his hand.

" It's okay I seriously don't mind" After that no one spoke a word of the situation.

It was 9:03, and Jack had given up his hopes of Kim joining the game when everyone had to go.

" Well I gotta go" Eddie spoke first.

Jerry nodded, " Yeah me too"

Milton followed then Marissa was left. They said their good-byes and left.

Jack got up and packed up the cards and put it in one of his kitchen drawer. Marissa put the dirty dishes, that were lying on the table, in the sink. " Look Jack I'm really sorry about that".

" About what?" Jack asked.

" About the 'asking out your neighbor' thing" Marissa replied.

" It's okay, I honestly don't mind" Jack spoke. Marissa nodded.

" Do you like her?" Marissa asked. Jack paused.

" As a friend" Jack said, but his voice went up an octave higher.

" Ooh, you like her-like her" Marissa said.

" Shut up" Jack said playfully. Marissa raised her hands in defense.

" Okay, Okay... So when's the wedding?" Marissa asked.

Jack rolled his eyes as Marissa laughed. " Alright, I'll stop. 'Night Big Bro." Marissa said and hugged Jack goodbye. Jack sighed as Marissa left. He went to his room and called it a day.

* * *

><p>The weekend had passed by, and it was already Monday. The weekend was nothing more but just a hello and a goodbye. The occasional Good Morning or Good Night. Although Kim, somehow, couldn't forgive herself for talking to her boyfriend in front of her <em>extremely attractive<em> neighbor. In a way she felt guilty about the situation, yet it wasn't a big deal. Well it wasn't to her anyways...

She figured out Jack's schedule, the time he leaves and the time he comes back. She avoided him when possible. By the time it was Friday, she watched his house from a distance, and slowly sneaked her way to the door. As if the man could see her inside, but Kim was paranoid.

Once she stepped out of her house, she quickly locked her door and sprinted to her car. She did the same routine for two weeks in a row. Until Shep just had to sneak into her backyard.

It was a beautiful (chilly) Saturday afternoon, Kim was busy watching TV until she saw something move outside on her backyard. She shrugged out the image. Soon the movements were more frequent, Kim (reluctantly) decided to look out outside. She stepped out on her lawn and saw Shep. She sighed, " Bad timing" she grabbed on to the collar walked him back to Jack.

She knocked on his door and Jack opened it. He looked at Kim and looked down at Shep. " Thanks" He said with a genuine smile. He grabbed onto Shep's collar.

"Well I'll see you later" Kim said as she began walking down Jack's porch. Jack was going to offer to come to lunch with him, but he sensed the awkward tension between them.

Yet, somehow he knew that this tension would soon be relieved, but not yet...

Until the right moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody! Since it is the day before Thanksgiving I want to say I'm thankful for all of you, my loyal supporters! I really want you to have the best Thanksgiving and if you don't celebrate it, well just remember the thankful things you have in your life, because trust me, you will be thankful for every positive support you guys have.<strong>

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything except the story plot.**

**Question of The Day- What are your guys' Thanksgiving tradition? and If you don't celebrate it... well would you read a Five Nights at Freddy's and Kickin' it crossover one-shot?**

**Food of The Day- Pumpkin pie!**

**Song of The Day- Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian ft. Lupe Fiasco.**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
